Irrevocably In Love
by Keeper Write
Summary: She couldn't help herself, she audibly sighed as she read silently, cozied up in an arm chair in front of the crackling fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. That's when her novel was snatched away by one half of a pair of red-headed snickering gits. [Not technically a crossover, but Twilight is present]


She couldn't help herself, she audibly sighed as she read silently, cozied up in an armchair in front of the crackling fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. That's when her novel was snatched away by one half of a pair of red-headed snickering gits.

"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him." George mimicked her sighed and fluttered his eyelashes, holding the novel out of her reach.

"My my!" Fred called out, fanning himself. Seamus, Dean, and a few other boys chuckled at the spectacle.

"You're reading Twilight?" Katie Bell asked incredulously. "Blimey, Hermione, I thought you had some self-respect."

"Oh come off it," Hermione huffed out. "It's just a book. Give it back here, George."

"Just a book? You were nearly creaming your knickers a moment ago," He said in a whisper so that no one else would hear.

Fred overheard and snorted. "More than you'd ever do for a girl, ya git." He snatched the book out of his brother's arms and returned it to her. She didn't miss the swaggering smirk on his face. She scoffed.

"Ah, leave it to Granger to fancy a fictional character. There's no hope for the likes of you two, now" Katie said, giggling. Hermione swatted her on the arm with her novel.

"Oh, I'm afraid she's right," Hermione said, sighing. She winked to Katie, who stifled a giggle. "How will any man ever compare to the great Edward Cullen?"

"No!" Katie cried out, mimicking Professor Trelawney's hand gestures from the lecture just an hour before, "Not the great Edward Cullen! OH!" She wrapped her arms around Fred and George, "My boys, there's no hope. She'll never find love in the real world again."

"Erm.. Granger.." George started, confused.

"Who's this Edward bloke?" Fred finished, asking quietly. The whole common room seemed intent on watching the comedic scene. Oh well, they'd gone too far to stop now. Angelina and Ginny stalked towards them, catching on.

"Who's Edward Cullen?!" Ginny repeated, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Angelina feigned a gasp while Katie was trying her hardest not to break out in laughter.

"Why he's only the greatest lover the muggle world has to offer!" Angelina declared, pretending to drift off daydreaming. "He's a vampire though, so you'd better watch it, Granger!"

"Isn't that a bit… you know…" George started, gulping.

"Dangerous?" Fred offered. His eyes were locked on Hermione's. Was there really no hope? He had only come to terms with his crush on her at the start of the year.

"No more dangerous than dating a werewolf…" Katie stated, a sly grin emerging on her lips.

"Oh, not the werewolf!" Hermione cried out, clutching the edge of her skirt. "Jacob… my sweet…" She collapsed backwards, and several of the girls laid down with her on the ground, sighing in unison "...Jacob…!"

Then they all burst into laughter, and Hermione chucked the book aside. "It's just a book, lads. They're not real."

"Though with the Yule coming up, we sure as bleeding hell wish they were!" Angelina huffed out, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "Instead we're all stuck with you sorry lot," she added, pointing at the twins in particular.

"Hey!" They shouted out in unison.

"Speaking of, who are you lot going with?" Hermione asked the girls.

"Nobody's asked me," Angelina said, stealing a glance at George. He winked at her, and she blushed.

"Rodger Davis asked me!" Katie whispered in her ear. Hermione gasped!

"You lucky girl!" She whispered back excitedly.

"You better hurry up, Ron, before all the good ones are gone," Hermione heard Fred say to his younger brother. What a disappointing thing to say, she thought. Nobody had asked her yet. Did that mean she wasn't one of the good ones? Sod him, Hermione huffed to herself, she'd just ask someone else if he couldn't gather the courage to ask her himself. Ginny seemed to read her mind.

"What about you, Fred? Have you asked anyone?" She asked him, sending a wink to Hermione.

"Who on earth would I ask, my dear little sister?" He snorted back.

"My my." Hermione chided, "Now who's too good for reality?"

"Oh, why don't you find this Edward bloke and go with him?" He snapped. She stared at him blankly. That wasn't the usual snarky response she was used to. He seemed to regret his words when he saw her shock fade to a blank expression, and he knew she was hiding her hurt from him. Before he could apologize, she promptly rose and left the common room with a huff.

"Nice one," George muttered, shoving the novel at him. Fred eyed the cover, two pale hands clutching a blazing red apple. "If you were waiting for the right moment, that was it." Fred ran out of the portrait hole after her, his heart dropping at the sight of Viktor Krum's arms around her.

"If no one's asked you yet, I'd like to go to the ball with you, Her-mee-one."


End file.
